


"Pay attention to me and only me"

by Kkai_hwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkai_hwi/pseuds/Kkai_hwi
Summary: A book about ong wanting to be the center of attention to daniel while the other members are not around.





	"Pay attention to me and only me"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my failed attempt at sub x sub i hope you like it.  
> I hope you like the concept of subby danni bear and ongie  
>  ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> Right now the other band mates aren't in the dorms.

Ong hopped his way into the living room humming for no apparent reason. He gleamed a little bit of a exciting look as he saw daniel sitting on the couch not doing anything much. He often wondered what Daniel was thinking and doing. But the thought slipped out of his mind when he got closer to the peach  
Daniel was about to take a nap because how boring his day was. He wanted to play with his friends and then maybe bother his hyungs. But especially one hyung in specific.  
[I]Ong seong wu.  
He was one the youngers mind all day for some odd reason. His face heated up as he thought of Ong. Curtain vivid images popped up in his head to. His face became red and then his whole body became heated. He eased onto the couch and leaned in more. To calm down.  
Ong got went into the living room without notice. He went up to daniel and softly hummed his name. "Danini" he softly chimed. His ears perked up as he got the odd idea of sitting on Daniels lap. So he did. He saw the boy getting slightly lost in his own thoughts. Ong leaned down and squished the boys face.  
Daniel snapped back into reality as he realized that ong seong wu. The ong seong wu was on his lap. He blinked a few times before puffing out and trying to form a few words that slowly but surely never came out of his mouth  
Ong took the time to snatch a little kiss from the boy. He was shaky in fact trembling from the idea of daniel's touch. He leaned in and took forever to be bold enough to touch his boyfriends lips but once he did he felt accomplished. He felt like he was going to burst from joy any second from now. "Hehehe" ong softly giggled as he scratched the back of his head.  
"H-" he finally said something. "Hyung" daniel whined out in a fever pitched whine that shook ong to his core. "I-" he said as he gulped.Ong interupted the boy before he could say anything more. "Pay attention to me and only me right now okay" he said as he fondled his fingers and hugged Daniels chest as the need for the boy grew stronger.  
"Okay" Daniel weakly said as the elder shifted in his lap. It was a sudden movement and it shouldn't be known for a person who was at a normal state. But daniel was extremely sensitive at this moment and he really couldn't explain himself. Daniel clenched his fist into a little ball. Hoping that ong would feel what he was feeling. Sitting under his hyung and forming to Ong's ass.  
Ong blinked and started to grind on to daniels lap a bit before saying softly to the boy. "Sir" he bit his lip as he became a bit desperate. Ong got up from Daniels lap and kneeled in front of the boy. Ong became bold and unzipped daniels pants and slowly pulled down his lower clothing. Leaving daniel's bottom naked on the couch and the clothes on his ankles. Ong looked at the boy softly as he stood up and touched the boys jawline softly.  
Daniel was perplexed at what was going on. In Fact he was more then perplexed he was aroused before and aroused now. His face turned him from a cute innocent guy, into a wanting and needy person. He let go of the grip from the couch and slightly gripped his shirt and his other hand. "What are you going to do now hyung?" He said oddly trying not to show ong his current wrecked expression. 

Daniels body on another hand was completely honest. Too honestly honest. He said those words with a calm manor but his member raised and raised. As the blood coursed through his body. 

Ong didn't speak anymore and decided to have actions speak louder than words. Ong took off his pastel yellow boxers and grabbed the tip of daniel's dick. He then lowered himself onto daniel. "Hhn" he slipped out of his mouth from the release of tension between the two. "Fuc" ong cursed under his breath as he touched Danny's chest and gripped his shirt. 

Daniel whined out as ong really wrapped himself around him. He buckled up on ong from the pressure ongs tight walls gave him. Daniel clenched his fist hard as ong began to push himself deeper onto him. 

Daniel grit his teeth from the excitement and the adrenaline from what the two were experiencing. Daniel curled his toes on the carpet and felt light headed as the really felt him moving. 

"Danni-ah" ong whined out. He felt his body heat up to its core. Daniel eased up and held onto Ong's hand. So that ong can get leverage. "Sir" a depraved sigh came out of daniels mouth as he said that word. "I-am" he heathed out as he started to breathe and pant funny. "Ongie i- can i pleawe" he slurred in pleasure as he gripped onto ongs hand harder and arched his back. 

Ong released free one of his hands from his boyfriend and wiped the tears from Daniels face. Ong pushed onto daniel and grinded more onto daniel. He held onto Daniels chest as he moved up and down on him. "Don't cry baby I" ong grits his teeth as he felt the younger hug him.

He became more aroused. Daniel hugged him softly and dearly. He held onto him closely, so close that you could hear both of their hearts in sync harmonizing. Daniels big arms supported him. Comforted him and held him more down and onto daniels thick cock. "Danni" ong chirped. "Oh mai god" he said moving up and down on him.  
"I love you sir" Daniel said with a shaky voice. "I- i love you to" daniel smiled as his hyung bounced on his cock. 

"Sir can i please" ong raised his eyebrow at daniels weird behavior. Daniel grabbed hold of ongs waist and then pushed more into him. He slightly moaned out as he started to move into the elder. Slowly and methodically he moved and ong bounced. They both became messy and messier. Daniel Arched his back and held ong down by his thighs. Ong slowly slipped a few finger inside of Daniel and moved them around at a pace. "I can't take" they both said at the same time. Sharing the same lust in each others eyes and moaning out. 

Daniel and ong cummed. A burst of cum came out of Ong. He was breathless and shaky he cocked his head back exposing his neck out in the open. Daniel kissed his hyungs sensitive neck resulting in the elders tremble. He felt warm as daniel filled him up. From climax.

Ong stayed on daniels member even after they both heavily released. He had his head on daniels chest. As the both were too tired to move. They both slipped into a heavy nap.

 

 

Jisung walked in from a very stressful and exhausting day. He almost closed his eyes and threw hiself onto the couch. Something stopped him. two somethings stopped him. 

"OH MAI" Jisung Screamed at the top of his lungs 

"JDhhddbbdh GET OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM YOH HEATHINS" he screeched at the top of his lungs 

"GET OUT BEFORE MY BABYS SEE YOU. YOU NASTY THOTS." jisung said while pushing the couple into their secluded room. 

Ong and daniels hearts jumped from the supprise. Although they were still half clothed Daniel stumbled along into the bed with the elder and held him as they softly went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed what ever thag was. 


End file.
